Avec toute la fierté d'un homme
by Lenaleska
Summary: S'ils sortent ensemble ? Oui, peut-être. Sûrement. Et à présent ? Squall n'avait jamais rien prévu de tout ça. Les relations sont si effrayantes et vides de sens... mais c'est tombé sur lui. "Et si tu cessais de réfléchir avec ta tête, une fois ?" Squ/Cl
1. A pattes de velours

**Titre** : Avec toute la fierté d'un homme

**Auteur** : Lenaleska

**Genre** : Hahaha/Coucherie (faut savoir s'adapter)

**Pairing** : Squall/Cloud

**Rating** : **M**iaulant

**Disclaimer** : C'l'histoire de persos d'FF8, ils rencontrent d'autres d'FF7 et tout ça dans un univers alternatif bizarre qui mélange les deux jeux de Square Enix. Et ça fait des chocapics.

**Notes** : Je… ha, que d'émotion, mon premier Cloa… Sqcl… Y a pas, ce couple fait des abréviations de merde. Je suis désolée si les choses pourront sembler à certains ne pas aller assez vite pour ce premier chapitre, mais j'en ai besoin, alors j'ai misé sur l'humour pour vous rendre les descriptions ou des passages plus amusantes à lire, en partant du principe que vous adhérez à mon humour bien sûr x'3 Bonne lecture :3

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre I - A pattes de velours<strong>

_" Je ne me reconnais plus dans les gens  
>Je suis juste un cas désespérant."<br>(Indochine - Playboy)  
><em>

Les carreaux de la fenêtre entrouverte chantaient sous le martèlement des gouttes de pluie qui roulaient comme des baguettes sur un tambour. Le son mélodieux, contant la rencontre entre un temps bien humide aux nuages chargés et une atmosphère toute particulière qui avait pris possession de la ville, emplissait la petite chambre située tout près des toits. Elle n'aurait pas été mêlée à cette histoire si le vent qui s'était levé pour l'occasion ne s'était pas infiltré par la petite ouverture que laissait les deux fenêtres dont on s'était bien gardé de fermer entièrement. Le fin mais froid courant d'air avait considérablement refroidi la température ambiante de la pièce qui fût, auparavant, d'une tiédeur agréable dans la journée.

Mais bien emmitouflé dans sa couette remontée jusqu'aux épaules, bras dessous, le cou recouvert par son épais et moelleux oreiller, Squall Leonhart se moquait pas mal de la fraîcheur nouvellement installée dans sa chambre. Pas assez fatigué pour s'endormir à onze heures du soir, il avait cela dit préféré aller se coucher et profiter bien au chaud, tête tournée vers la fenêtre, de la petite tempête qui s'était levée en début de soirée. Ce genre de pluie violente n'était pas rare dans sa région au cours de l'année, surtout fin Avril. Squall espérait que le temps soit aussi maussade demain.

C'était l'une des meilleures façons de commencer un jeudi au lycée, sa journée la plus longue et la plus pénible. Avec l'espoir de passer un double-cours d'histoire-géographie à regarder la pluie tomber en flaques sur les pavés, les arbres trempés s'agiter sous le vent, ou bien de ricaner intérieurement en voyant passer des groupes de filles à talons se hâter en se servant d'un cahier de maths pour se protéger le brushing (un noble sacrifice, cependant), tandis que son voisin lui proposerait un énième puissance-quatre improvisé sur papier ou se balancerait sur sa chaise en tentant de faire faire à son stylo des cascades impossibles cow-boyesque sous la table. Ou à jeter des œillades aux tables d'à côté avec un sourire charmeur lorsqu'il n'arrivait à rien tirer du boudeur qui lui servait de voisin et de meilleur ami en passant. Squall serra sa peluche Moomba un peu plus fort.

Sur le palier de l'étage du duplex, pas très loin de sa porte, il entendit depuis son lit le bruit étouffé de croquettes se verser dans des gamelles puis la voix de de son père gagatiser à l'adresse de leurs trois jeunes chatons. Et lorsque Laguna gagatise, il ne fait pas semblant. Il devina sans grande peine parmi ces phrases pleine de tendresse gâteuse un "Ca c'est mon petit roxxor qui roxxe à mort du cucul", "Ma petite boule de princesse qui qu'est trop belle", "Peluche sur papattes, rawr!" et un "Omnomnomnom" durant lequel le brunet soupçonnait son père de remuer vigoureusement son nez sur leur pelage touffu du ventre. Puis, les bruits de pas s'éloignèrent avec l'effort contradictoire de faire le moins de bruit possible et Squall en déduisit qu'il était sûrement parti se coucher à son tour. Pas même trois minutes après, des petits grattements se firent à sa porte, suivi de peu par le bruit léger d'un panier qui craque sous le poids de deux petites boules de poils, non loin du radiateur lui-même proche du lit.

Depuis tout à l'heure, le petit sourire qui avait rehaussé ses lèvres ne l'avait pas quitté et le jeune homme fut certain de s'assoupir ainsi, le clapotis régulier de l'eau sur le toit en guise de berceuse.

Il n'aurait pas su dire quelle heure il était lorsque ses paupières papillonnèrent et Squall se réveilla en pleine nuit, sans aucune raison apparente tandis qu'il était persuadé d'avoir été dans un sommeil sans rêve. Sa chambre était envahie par l'obscurité où seul un lointain réverbère projetait une faible tache de lumière sur un pan de mur. Il s'apprêtait à grogner de mécontentement lorsque ses yeux, alertes et habitués au noir bien qu'à moitié ouverts, se figèrent et le bruit resta au fond de sa gorge. Une grande ombre plus noire encore que celui bleuté de sa chambre se découpait à tout juste quelques mètres de lui, à peine illuminée par l'unique pâle source de lumière. Située à mi-chemin entre sa fenêtre et son bureau, les gestes lents, inaudibles. Il détourna lentement ses yeux, sans vouloir trop les ouvrir afin que leur éclat ne puisse se remarquer, que cela puisse être possible ou non. L'entrebâillement qu'il avait laissé avait été un peu forcé et des gouttes d'eau perlaient le parquet stratifié. Son attention se reporta à nouveau sur la masse sombre, du moins ce qu'il pouvait sans avoir à tourner la tête ou faire le moindre geste, de peur que l'individu ne remarque son état d'éveil.

Il ignorait pour quelle raison il ne soupçonnait pas cette forme d'être un voleur, un criminel. Il y avait comme une aura de surnaturel, d'étrange qui s'en émanait et Squall ne sut dire s'il s'agissait d'une hallucination de son esprit embrumé qui lui disait qu'il dormait toujours, ni s'il en avait vraiment peur, le cas échéant. Peut-être même avait-il peur d'effrayer la silhouette s'il manifestait sa présence, et alors il n'aurait plus la moindre chance de la revoir. Ou bien elle se montrerait réellement agressive si elle remarquait qu'il était conscient d'elle et, pensant stupidement aux vampires, il enfonça imperceptiblement un peu plus son cou dans son oreiller. Le brun préférait encore se faire attaquer en étant endormi. Si du moins il parvenait à se rendormir.

La dernière fois, soit il y a de ça quinze bonnes secondes, qu'il avait jeté un coup d'œil à l'ombre aussi grande qu'un homme, celle-ci lui tournait le dos, peut-être en train de regarder les papiers sur son bureau (ou peu importe, peut-être simplement la qualité du papier peint de cet endroit, Squall n'en savait fichtre rien, quelle importance, il y avait quelqu'un ou quelque chose chez lui, ça suffisait bien à cette heure-là). Il n'y voyait pas grand-chose à vrai dire. Mais lorsqu'il voulut la scruter de nouveau sous ses cils, il fut stupéfait. Et surpris de l'être. L'ombre noire avait disparue.

De son champs de vision en tout cas. Derrière lui, un petit miaulement semblable à un gazouillis lui fit comprendre que ses petits compagnons étaient toujours dans les bras de Morphée (futurs chats de garde en puissance, pensa-t-il) et qu'aucun mal ne leur avait été visiblement fait. Sans bouger le moindre orteil sous la couette pour autant, Squall décida de fermer les yeux sur cette pensée.

Et son réveil sonna comme à sa fâcheuse habitude au petit matin, avec cette même impression que la nuit s'était jouée sur un quart d'heure à tout casser, mais avec néanmoins, à sa surprise, le sentiment d'avoir plutôt bien dormi malgré tout. Il lui fallut même plusieurs minutes durant lesquelles il s'étira comme un lion paresseux et réveilla son cerveau avant que les évènements nocturnes ne lui revinrent. C'était bête. Mais instinctivement, son regard se posa sur son bureau. De toute évidence, rien ne laissait présager que quelques heures avant, une présence étrangère se trouvait à côté. Il se leva machinalement de son lit et porta ses pas vers la table de bois, chopant au passage ses affaires préparées la veille sur le rebord du lit.

Rien ne semblait avoir bougé parmi feuilles de brouillons, anciens contrôles et cours éparpillés. Et quelques autres papiers qui n'avaient rien à voir. Evidemment. Le brunet haussa les épaules et passa sa main libre dans ses cheveux. Il n'avait plus le temps de penser à ça sans risquer d'être en retard désormais, il devait prendre sa douche. Il prit nonchalamment la direction de la salle de bain. Lorsqu'un détail l'interpella à la détente et lui fit tourner la tête. La fenêtre. Son embrasure était la plus étroite possible, et des mouchoirs avaient été posés comme des serpillières à ses pieds.

Squall se hâta, ébouriffa amoureusement la tête de Griever, Prunie et Léon, encore assoupis dans le panier, et en dix minutes il ressortit prêt de la salle de bain, ses mains affairées à la boucle de sa ceinture. Descendant l'escalier pour se rendre à la cuisine, il se servit des céréales Lion dans un bol qu'il s'empressa de finir tandis que le micro-onde réchauffait sa tasse de café que Laguna avait déjà fait plus tôt. La machine s'arrêta et l'adolescent remonta sa tasse dans sa chambre où il alterna gorgées d'or noir avec remplissage de dernière minute de son sac de cours. Il n'était plus certain d'avoir exactement toutes ses feuilles de littérature mais il était trop tard à présent pour s'en soucier.

Il aplatit une dernière fois ses mèches brunes -ce qui ne servit à rien puisqu'elles repartirent dans le sens qu'elles voulaient-, prit son sac à la volée auquel il n'enfila qu'une bretelle et sortit de l'appartement qu'il ferma à clé. Au pied de l'immeuble, une figure familière regardait sa montre, appuyé contre un mur sous l'arche d'entrée. Et ô joie, il pleuvait toujours. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte dans sa précipitation matinale.

"Quand même!" dit une voix amusée faussement teintée de reproche. "Qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais ?"

Les jours de pluie comme celui-ci, Irvine ne portait par son sempiternel chapeau pour aller au lycée. Pas qu'il ne doutait de sa résistance ni de sa qualité mais il chassait beaucoup trop d'eau au dam des femmes de ménage, des professeurs et de tout élève qui se trouvait dans un rayon d'un mètre de lui. Alors il s'était fait une longue tresse et ses cheveux, naturellement ondulés, frisottaient joliment sous tant d'humidité. Ses yeux joueurs rencontrèrent ceux, neutres, de Squall et il lui adressa un grand sourire en guise de bonjour.

"Je n'ai rien contre la pluie mais si on ne se dépêche pas, on va devoir courir et mes chaparreras n'aiment pas les flaques d'eau, amigo."

"C'est regrettable. T'es un cow-boy d'intérieur, en fait."

"Y a un mal à ne pas vouloir les salir ?" rétorqua Irvine, en regardant le vêtement concerné d'un air de dire "Non, il ne le pensait pas, papa est là."

Ils se mirent en route d'un bon pas, parcourant les rues qui s'éveillaient de plus en plus à leur tour et rares furent les personnes sans parapluie. Quand ils le pouvaient, les lycéens marchaient sous les arcades.

"Des chaps par ce temps…" finit par maugréer Squall.

"J'ai pas d'avis à recevoir d'un type qui porte des pantalons en cuir par ce-dit temps" railla le cow-boy.

"J'ai toujours pensé que tu devrais venir au lycée en poney."

En réalité, ce qui était perturbant pour Irvine ça n'était pas tant la maltraitance et l'hérésie dont Squall faisait preuve vis-à-vis du noble matériau qu'était le cuir à son sens, que le pantalon en cette matière qui lui collait davantage à la peau sous l'influence de l'eau et du vent. Leonhart lui avait expliqué une fois -oui, il avait pris la peine- qu'il n'était pas mouillé de l'intérieur pour autant car les gouttes glissaient facilement sur la surface. Pour tout dire, il n'en avait retenu que "mouillé" et "glissaient facilement". Maintenant, le poney n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Après trois tournants, ils arrivèrent enfin à destination. Le large bâtiment scolaire en forme de U se dressait devant eux, la large cour presque désertée et le préau naturellement bondé à l'entrée principale, au centre du U. L'allée qui le bordait était surplombée d'arbres verts et vaillants. Aux grilles d'entrée, certains attendaient leurs amis qui venaient en bus, d'autres préféraient patienter là, pour avoir une bonne excuse d'être en retard. Ils passèrent à côté d'un Seifer solitaire et bougon, fumant tant bien que mal sa cigarette à cause des intempéries. Ils se saluèrent tout trois d'un bref signe de tête et le grand blond détourna aussitôt le regard comme si rien ne s'était passé.

_Définitivement de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui, celui-là._

"Bien. Et maintenant ?" tenta le balafré avec une appréhension notable en observant la masse humaine regroupée sous le préau en face d'eux.

"Il nous reste plus de cinq minutes avant que ça sonne. Reste à savoir où sont les autres", répondit Irvine, un peu décontenancé. Son vis-à-vis scannait tout comme lui le panorama.

"Hm. Tout au bout à droite" fit Squall après cinq secondes de silence.

"Comment tu…"

"Un dragibus jaune poussin. Peut être que Selphie."

Et il avait raison. Lorsqu'elle les vit arriver, elle agita inutilement ses bras dans son superbe imper d'un jaune pétant. Quistis essuyait la buée sur ses lunettes et elle leur adressa un bonjour de la main après avoir resserré son chignon. Zell pour sa part se retenait à grande peine de sautiller sur place et il adressa un coup amical sur l'épaule de Squall lorsque ce-dernier fut à portée.

_Ah le salaud, un jour il va me la déboîter. _

"Vous avez vu mon nouveau manteau ?" s'exclama la petite brune, véritable boule d'énergie sur ressort, à l'adresse des nouveaux venus.

"Nope."

"Quel manteau ?"

"Vous êtes méchants tous les deux" piailla Selphie en tirant la langue. "Y avait le même en rose mais…"

"Sel', tes choix sont toujours les meilleurs", s'empressa d'ajouter le cow-boy sans cacher sa moquerie.

"Linoa n'est pas là ?" remarqua le brun en cuir.

"Malade, trente-huit degrés et demi de fièvre", répondit posément Quistis. Elle eut du mal à dissimuler son étonnement face au ton qu'il avait employé. "Pourquoi ?"

"Merde. Les notes de littérature…"

Squall, Irvine et Linoa étaient tous les trois en série Littéraire, une par vocation, les deux autres par élimination. Quistis et Selphie, elles, en série Sciences économiques et sociales, et la deuxième sans la première serait bien embêtée. Quant à Zell, il était en série Scientifique (parce que la philo et la litté, merci, mais très peu pour lui), dans la même classe que Seifer, en fait.

"Quoi, tu veux dire qu'on va devoir… _suivre _en cours ? Ne serait-ce que pour Linoa ?" se plaignit Irvine en dramatisant la scène. "Mais c'est abominable. Atroce. Journée de merde, tiens, je le savais."

"Parfois, je me demande comment vous avez fait pour bien vous en sortir en cours jusqu'à présent," les taquina la blonde à lunette.

Squall haussa les épaules tandis que son meilleur ami faisait mine d'être profondément vexé.

"On n'a pas besoin d'être attentifs pour briller, voilà tout. On écoute d'une oreille distraite, et arrivés chez nous… bon, moi je fous pas grand-chose, mais lui sous ses petits airs… C'est une bête."

_Un père écrivain à ses heures perdues, ça aide._

"C'est ça", se moqua Zell. "Hé, dites, vous avez vu Seif' ? On dirait qu'il a pas dormi de la nuit, il a une tête affreuse."

Alors que les autres continuaient la discussion _("Et la tienne, tu l'as vue ?"), _notamment sur la journée qui s'annonçait pour les trois minutes restantes, Squall repensa aux évènements nocturnes qui s'étaient passés dans sa chambre, les yeux dans le vague. Quelqu'un secoua son bras.

"Hé ?"

"Ca vient de sonner", justifia Irvine, quelque peu perplexe.

"Oh."

La fin de semaine et le week-end passèrent, Linoa était revenue le lundi deux mai, en même temps qu'un beau soleil printanier -comparaison à laquelle beaucoup ne manquèrent pas de lui faire remarquer, et ses deux camarades de classe purent à nouveau écouter distraitement les cours les plus rébarbatifs. A la venue du soleil et des températures qui remontaient doucement, les professeurs ne manquèrent pas l'occasion de leur rappeler les épreuves d'examen de fin d'année, à eux, bon terminales qu'ils étaient. Si bien que deux semaines après, profitant du beau temps et de l'occasion de pouvoir sortir du lycée plus tôt le mardi, à cinq heures de l'après-midi, Squall prétexta avoir des choses à faire afin de décliner l'invitation à sortir en groupe, et décida de changer d'itinéraire pour rentrer chez lui.

Le bac. Il n'y avait pas prêté une grande place dans ses pensées jusqu'à maintenant. Plus rien ne se passait la nuit -il avait même laissé sa fenêtre ouverte une fois exprès et s'était senti très bête au réveil-, Laguna avait ramené un nouveau jeu sur X-Box et les parties de Dead or Alive défilaient, chacun voulant sa revanche (-Prend-toi ça, airbags en tunique! -Ca vaut pas un Soul Calibur… -J'aime bien les décors. -Quoi, tu l'as pris pour ça ? -Hm, c'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas assez de garçons, pour toi. -Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? -Tu devrais changer de soutien-gorge, la vache, ça soutient rien. Et pose ce coussin ou je t'appelle Squallette. Grnsgwallettehmpf !).

Et puis, ses chatons étaient un prétexte prodigieux. Quand il se mettait à ses devoirs, il était sûr au bout d'une demi-heure qu'un adorable "Mi!" vienne lui dire tout exactement "Viens jouer, on a trouvé un carton, et regarde, ma fourrure s'est encore épaissie !". Son paternel en venait parfois à des mesures qui lui brisaient lui-même le cœur : il enfermait les boules de poil dans la cuisine pour que la dissertation de philo puisse enfin voir le bout du tunnel sur le bureau de son distrait de fils. Pour Laguna, se faire traiter de despote alors qu'il travaillait à la mairie de la métropole, c'était assez drôle. La tête que Squall pouvait lui tirer pendant trois heures en revanche, moins.

Avec une certaine satisfaction, le jeune Leonhart s'aperçut qu'il n'avait que très peu mis les pieds dans le quartier où il marchait désormais. Et il se demandait bien pourquoi. Sûrement parce qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment rien eu à faire ici. Car ça n'était pas si loin de chez lui et le coin n'était pas réputé pour être craignos ou quoi que ce soit de ce type. Au contraire, il était agréable, avec une atmosphère rétro, et il y repéra même une boutique de jeu vidéo à la façade bien alléchante. Et entre deux ruelles, un léger détail pour le moins insolite le fit s'arrêter en plein milieu de la rue.

Il y avait, allongé sur une pile de cartons sous un rayon de soleil mourant, un très grand chien rouge à l'allure d'un lion, la crinière en couronne en moins, orné de plumes, bracelets et tatouages qui lui donnaient à la fois un air de sage hippie et de mercenaire. Le bout de sa longue queue, qu'il remuait de temps à autre, brillait d'un fantastique feu qui ne brûlait pourtant rien au contact des objets qu'elle touchait. La bête ouvrait et refermait la gueule, et Squall se rendit compte que les conversations à voix basse qu'il entendait provenaient d'elle. Le jeune homme comprit débilement que le chien devait sans nul doute s'adresser au très beau chat crème, presque jaune, allongé tout aussi paresseusement sur son dos, car le félin bougeait légèrement les mâchoires lui aussi. Il semblait mince, le poil mi-long soyeux, et pour un chat sans collier et sûrement de gouttière, il donnait très envie d'aller le caresser.

Se sentant probablement observés, les deux animaux lui jetèrent nonchalamment un coup d'œil désintéressé. Mais ils n'eurent pas l'air de se formaliser de sa présence puisqu'ils firent comme s'ils ne furent jamais interrompus, et le chat s'assoupit un peu plus.

"Okay. J'ai compris. Je vais réviser mon bac", prononça le lycéen à mi-mots, en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

Ce qu'il fit en rentrant chez lui, ne ressortant de sa chambre que pour manger. Et les jours d'après. Irvine passait parfois les après-midi chez lui, prêt à sacrifier ses principes vis-à-vis de l'école -à savoir obéir aux professeurs en révisant- pour passer plus de temps avec lui. Pour une raison ou pour une autre, apprendre des situations historiques et retenir des dates lui semblait plus agréable ainsi. Ils ne passaient pas beaucoup de temps finalement à potasser mais Quistis se disait que la fréquence ferait le reste du travail. Selphie devenait incroyablement silencieuse ces derniers jours là où Zell gigotait pour deux (Casse une caltos à un matheux et regarde-le faire une dépression, pestait Irvine). Linoa avait l'air plus pâle malgré le soleil mais elle leur assurait que tout allait bien et les trois littéraires se réunissaient parfois. Squall était meilleur en philosophie, elle en lettres, le cow-boy en espagnol et assez en géo. Pour l'Histoire, chacun se débrouillait comme il pouvait.

Squall n'eut plus de nouvelle du chien et de son petit compagnon, et il n'avait de toute façon plus vraiment l'occasion de traîner dans ce secteur pour essayer de l'apercevoir au fur et à mesure que la mi-juin approchait. Il était très reconnaissant envers son père pour ne pas lui mettre la pression car lorsqu'il entendait sa plus proche amie lui raconter à quel point le sien lui rabâchait les oreilles en lui opinant qu'une mention "assez bien" serait le minimum tout en sous-entendant qu'un "bien" serait déjà mieux, il était loin de vouloir subir la même chose. "Ce bourge de Caraway ne lui dira jamais qu'il avait failli passer aux rattrapages", s'était moqué Laguna lorsque le brunet lui raconta à table. "Moi ? Finis tes épinards."

Et puis, il avait bien fallu que ces fameux examens arrivent, incidemment en même temps que des relations plus amicales avec Seifer ("C'est là que je me rend compte à quel point les maths intensives c'est dangereux. Alors Squall, t'es gentil, tu mets ton aimant en veilleuse, tu vas encore nous attirer des cas à ce rythme. Quoi t'y es pour rien, tu crois qu'il revient pour les nouvelles chaussures de Selphie peut-être ?" On n'arrête jamais Irvine.) Dans l'ensemble, le taciturne pensait s'en être plutôt bien sorti. _Etrangement_, il n'avait pas pu recaser le "en celo" dans son test d'espagnol, expression gracieusement apprise par son meilleur ami qui était persuadé que cela pouvait leur servir ("Tu serais bien content de dire qu'un caballo est en chaleur, guapo"). Il était sûr d'avoir fait un hors-sujet sur le régime dictatorial d'Adel en tentant une comparaison avec le règne d'Odin mais il avait été soulagé de tomber en littérature sur l'œuvre quelque peu existentialiste et poétique de Dayne, un auteur maudit qui se suicida du haut d'une falaise et dont le talent ne fut reconnut que trop tard. Oui, forcément, un bouquin pareil, ça ne pouvait être que pour lui.

Aux sujets de philo, il avait cru s'étouffer. Choisir entre "Est-ce la raison plutôt que l'utopie qui nous permet d'échapper au temps ?" et "Une passion sans illusion est-elle possible ?", non, définitivement non, on se foutait de lui. Ouvertement. (-Et t'as répondu quoi ? -'Peut-être.')

Un matin de juillet, un quarantenaire s'était infiltré dans sa chambre en douce pour lui sauter dessus au réveil, provoquant un "grnyu" fort mécontent bien que complètement endormi. Ayant prévu l'humeur massacrante de son fils adoré, il tendit aussitôt devant lui un gros paquet de marshmallows et posa les trois chatons sur le rebord du lit dans un "Mi?" collectif.

_Diantre. Ce type a tout prévu._

"… donne-moi une seule bonne raison de n'pas m'énerver", grogna le jeune lion en dévisageant le paquet de guimauve qui était trop louche pour que son père n'y ait pas touché. Parce qu'on parle de marshmallow, et ça, c'est un sujet sérieux. Et qu'il y a deux becs sucrés à la maison.

"Je suis très fier de mon petit Squallipoo", le serra bien fort Laguna contre lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres. "Mon fils à moi que j'ai élevé tout seul comme un grand."

"Bravo, y avait un mode d'emploi ?…"

"S'il y en avait un, ce serait une œuvre inachevée qui dépasserait les trente volumes."

Deuxième grnyu. Ca montait, dans ses veines, il le sentait.

"Et puis de toute façon, je ne les lis jamais. Pourquoi j'étais venu, moi, déjà…" s'interrogea Laguna, songeur, desserrant un peu sa prise et Squall en profita pour remonter sa couverture sur lui tandis qu'il pestait tout bas. Mais le grand noiraud la retira aussitôt dans un éclat de rire.

_Ma couverture, bordel. Gruh._

"Je plaisante, fais pas la tête ! Mes félicitations, tu as eu ton bac mention _bien_, mon lapin, ça se fête ! … Squall ?"

Mais Squall prit le paquet de chamallow, ramena Griever, Prunie et Léon près de son oreiller (_Miou!_) et se retourna, s'enterrant définitivement sous sa couverture. Laguna haussa un sourcil, puis se mit à sourire. Il ne changerait jamais. L'adulte ne s'attendait toutefois pas à ce qu'une tête brune réapparaisse et lui embrasse la joue dans un "M'ci" avant de revenir aussitôt sous la couette et monsieur Loire crut défaillir. Squalliboy était vraiment trop adorable. Il se leva, ébouriffa ce qui lui semblait logiquement être la tête sous la masse de tissu et prononça les mots magiques :

"Le café est prêt."

Les vacances s'annonçaient relativement calmes et la plupart de ses amis partirent peu à peu chacun leur tour. Irvine allait pour tout le mois d'Août chez une partie de sa famille qui tenait un haras et lui promit de lui écrire. Linoa partit à l'étranger pour trois semaines et était décidée à lui envoyer des photos et des cartes postales. Selphie, admise aux rattrapages, allait faire du camping sur la côte avec la famille de Zell. Très vite, il ne restait plus que Quistis dont les projets se résumaient à recevoir une tante sur quelques jours et Seifer, dont il ne savait pas grand chose. Laguna parut très peiné et s'excusa d'avoir trop de travail à faire pour pouvoir l'emmener quelque part et Squall en fut touché, bien qu'il lui assura en toute sincérité que ça n'était pas grave du tout. En compensation, il apprit qu'il irait rendre visite vers la mi-Août à sa sœur adoptive Ellone, chez qui il passerait notamment son anniversaire. Ellone habitait loin et elle avait été très heureuse au téléphone d'apprendre la nouvelle. Et le brunet l'était tout autant.

Juillet fut constitué de jours en solitaire, où il trouva un peu trop souvent à son goût n'avoir rien à faire. Et cela l'amenait irrémédiablement à trop penser. A passer de longues heures allongé sur son lit, ou le banc d'un parc voisin, c'était selon.

La tête lourde, ses pensées divaguaient. Des souvenirs agréables et lointain lui revenaient. Des sentiments amers refaisaient surface. Bientôt il aurait dix-huit ans, des responsabilités en plus sur les épaules. Son but, un lendemain sans visage. Il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à l'avenir. Il n'avait pas de projets, ni d'ambition particulière. Pour tout dire, il n'était pas sûr que le futur lui donnait envie. Lorsque l'on est petit, finir le cursus scolaire semble comme un aboutissement en soi. Le travail, vous vous en moquez, vous serez cosmonaute. Une véritable illusion, puisque la fin du lycée ne représentait que le début des _vraies _choses. A quoi se résumerait sa vie, que serait-il dans dix ans… autant de sujets déprimants, parfois effrayants, dont il avait bien trop souvent l'occasion d'aborder silencieusement. Ca n'était pas de ses capacités qu'il doutait vraiment, on lui disait toujours qu'il avait de grandes facilités. Mais de la saveur de l'existence. Ce dont il était certain en revanche, c'est que son père n'aurait jamais de petits-enfants et… il n'arrivait pas du tout à s'imaginer en couple. Absolument pas.

Il n'aurait pas cru qu'il serait amené un jour à parler des mêmes thèmes qui composaient ses pensées avec Seifer, qu'il avait croisé dans son parc habituel. Dernier sujet mis à part, bien qu'il lui parut voir Almasy en faire brièvement allusion. Du grand blond frénétique, l'été avait calmé son agressivité pour lui laisser une mélancolie caustique. Et lorsqu'il apprit que Dincht était parti camper en compagnie de cette peste de Tilmitt, son austérité ne fit que s'accentuer. Il lui raconta, parmi ses rêves, qu'il avait longtemps voulu être architecte, mais que de toute évidence il n'avait pas le niveau. Alors il irait en fac de sciences, et il verrait bien. Squall fut toujours un peu secoué lorsqu'il revint chez lui, assimilant difficilement ce qu'il venait de se passer.

De temps à autre, un collègue de travail et un très bon ami de son père venait manger le soir. Le post-adolescent appréciait beaucoup Reeve Tuesti mais c'était un redoutable adversaire lorsqu'il tenait une manette de console entre les mains. Le Lion en venait à se demander si cela faisait parti des conditions de recrutement dans la fonction publique.

_"Désolé, monsieur, mais votre dossier est dans un autre office." _

_"Pour mener à bien votre requête et atteindre la ligue Administrative, vous devrez récolter le badge Papier, puis le badge Guichet et enfin le badge Patience pour somme toute affronter le boss Efficacité. Au plaisir de vous revoir."_

Quoi qu'il puisse en dire, le métier de son père arrangeait plutôt les choses pour les paperasses de la faculté, ainsi que ceux de son futur studio. "Ce sera plus pratique pour toi, et puis il faut bien un jour que mon petit lionceau devienne grand", avait justifié Laguna, on ne pouvait plus solennel. "Si l'un de tes amis a des problèmes pour trouver un logement, dis-le moi, je me débrouillerais pour leur dresser une liste selon leurs critères et leurs moyens." Et Quistis, qui désespérait de jour en jour, lui déclara qu'il lui sauvait la vie, et encore mille mercis.

Son séjour chez sa demi-sœur lui fit prendre le soleil bon gré mal gré, ce qui lui valut à son plus grand malheur encore plus de regards charmés et de tentatives d'approche des deux sexes lorsqu'il sortait. Laguna avait trouvé louche qu'il ne veuille plus se balader qu'accompagné alors qu'Ellone mettait ça sur le compte de la timidité (_"J'aurais tout entendu à son sujet. C'est très timide comme comportement, les menaces de mort par coup d'œil. Mon fils a les yeux revolver, c'est quand même géant! Non mais je suis sérieux. Carrément sérieux. Squally, le p'tit blond en face, on se le fait au barbecue ou en feu de joie ?"). _Le fait qu'il soit âgé maintenant de dix-huit ans semblait changer la face du monde, pour peu qu'on ignore les "Je ne suis pas intéressé", prononcés sur un ton des plus secs, qu'il s'était pris la peine d'ajouter deux ou trois fois lorsque les gloussements se déchaînèrent un soir dont il gardait un mauvais souvenir. Ses yeux orageux foudroyèrent dès lors pour tout le restant du séjour tout ceux qui croisèrent avec insistance son regard et il rentra dans un mutisme social des plus accrus. Mais Laguna était trop heureux qu'on le méprenne pour son grand-frère pour songer à lui demander de cesser, une fois dans sa vie, d'agir comme une bête farouche et sauvage. Adorable, certes, mais désespérant.

Au soir du premier Septembre, peu de jours après qu'ils soient revenus, le jeune Leonhart défit le dernier carton dans son nouveau studio deux pièces. Il adorait la vue que donnait la fenêtre de sa pièce de vie, du haut du cinquième étage. Une multitude de toits, des petits et des plus grands s'étalaient et s'il le voulait, il pouvait enjamber sa fenêtre et marcher sur l'un d'eux. Pour lui, ça n'avait pas grand intérêt vu sa taille et son poids, mais c'était parfait pour Prunie, la petite chatte qui partait sur ses huit mois et qui examinait avec curiosité son nouveau chez-elle. Loire lui avait assuré que cela ne lui faisait rien de la concéder, qu'il avait encore les deux autres pour lui tenir compagnie et que de toute façon, elle semblait bien trop attachée à son jeune maître pour ne pas être insupportable en son absence.

"Passe me voir quand tu veux. Si jamais tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu connais le chemin et l'itinéraire en métro…" annonça Laguna au seuil de l'entrée, au moment de partir, le visage un peu triste.

"Ca va aller, 'pa. Je viendrais de temps en temps. … Histoire de te botter les fesses sur un nouveau jeu."

Squall lui offrit un de ses rares francs sourires, que son père lui rendit en double avant de l'embrasser sur la joue puis de tourner les talons sur un "Prend soin de toi!".

L'étudiant eut quelques jours pour se faire à son nouveau quartier. Et faire du repérage sur Google Streets, plus précisément. Il dût se faire à l'idée qu'il serait constamment celui qui devra se faire du café, et faire les courses était une perspective peu alléchante. Au moins, il savait cuisiner (un talent plutôt indispensable lorsqu'on vit avec une catastrophe culinaire telle que son père.) Prunie prenait plus doucement mais sûrement ses aises, et elle appréciait particulièrement ce large balcon que lui offraient les toits.

Cinq jours après arriva sa rentrée à la faculté. La veille, Irvine lui avait envoyé un texto, "On se retrouve à 9h30 près du grand saule à côté de la fontaine, avec Zell et Quistis. Sel' et Lin' rentrent l'aprèm. Hâte de te revoir !", agrémenté d'un smiley japonisant qui exprimait une excitation mêlée d'impatience. Un moment, juste pour marquer le coup, il eut bien envie de ne pas s'y pointer. L'instant d'après, il pensa que la méchanceté gratuite n'était pas dans son caractère et il avait déjà eu le temps d'admettre que depuis tout ce temps d'absence, il avait bien envie de les revoir. Car quoiqu'il en dise, ses amis occupaient une place non négligeable dans son petit monde. Disons que le reste, outre exception, représentait un univers social profondément hostile. Rien que ça.

A peine posa-t-il un pied lorsque l'énorme saule occupa la majorité de son champs de vision que deux grands bras l'enserrèrent par le côté et une masse noire l'empêchait de distinguer le visage de son agresseur. Par réflexe travaillé durant l'été, il s'apprêtait à le dégager d'un puissant revers lorsqu'il reconnut le chapeau, et en son violeur d'espace vital, son meilleur ami.

_Les groupies non, les crétins lambdas non, mais lui, oui ? … Traître de revers._

"Irvine !" pesta la voix reconnaissable de Zell derrière l'interpellé. "J'étais en train de te dire que… Oh, salut Squall !" fit-il en changeant radicalement de ton, passant sur un bien plus enjoué et ravi.

"On se serre la main à l'amiable ou bien tu préfères… buguer sur place ?" ironisait le brunet avant de s'interrompre. "Zell ?"

Mais Zell s'était tu, occupé à le détailler comme l'air de dire "Il y a quelque chose qui a changé chez toi, je crois." A côté, le visage plus ahuri du cow-boy, qui semblait plus signifier un "J'ai trouvé ce que c'est et, muarf." Le blond turbulent avait plus ou moins vu juste. Outre sa peau qui gardait encore un fier reste de son exposition diurne et qui faisait ressortir le vif de ses yeux, ses cheveux avaient définitivement passés un nouveau cap. A présent, la plus grande partie de sa chevelure atteignait sans difficulté le haut de ses épaules, ses mèches souples rebiquant sur le bout des pointes. Sa cicatrice qui traversait son nez se confondait presque avec sa large frange sur le côté. Quand elle cachait ses yeux, en tout cas. Ajouté à cela, un de ses sempiternels pantalons de cuir avec juste un débardeur blanc mais qui faisait son plus bel effet. Bye-bye puberté.

L'embarras ne dura heureusement que trois secondes puisqu'ils furent rejoint par Quistis qui haletait un peu, le sac déjà plein, un emploi du temps à la main. Elle parla aussitôt à Squall, de ses impressions sur le département de Droit -"Je peux t'appeler mon caramel fondu maintenant ?"-, de la mentalité des étudiants ou du moins ce qu'elle avait pu s'en rendre compte en deux heures -"Je suis sûr que t'as le cul blanc comme un poulet froid"- et des aptitudes attendues de la part des étudiants. Mais le balafré ne l'écoutait plus que distraitement, son attention happée derrière elle. Apparemment, Irvine n'avait pas toléré la comparaison au volatile. D'un geste de défi, il le vit tirer sur son pantalon un peu, quoique sans pudeur, révélant le bas de sa hanche à l'os saillant. Et en effet, il ne s'y trouvait aucune marque de bronzage ni de démarcation sur la zone habituellement recouverte d'un sous-vêtement. Ce fut à ce moment que Squall réalisa combien son ami était devenu mat par son séjour dans le sud, et autant dire que cela lui allait comme un gant. Son bronzage à lui, bien que non voulu, était une plaisanterie à côté. Le brun leva les yeux; il aurait juré qu'Irvine l'observait de sous ses cils un vif instant avant qu'il ne relâche la pression sur son jean et se retourne vers le tatoué.

"Spèce de nudiste. Exhibitionniste. Tu faisais du cheval à poil, avoue", railla ce dernier et il se mit à rire, suivi du châtain. Même Quistis souriait.

"Vous feriez mieux de vous mettre en chemin", leur conseilla-t-elle après quelques minutes de discussion, en regardant sa montre. "Zell, ton département est à l'autre bout du campus."

"Oui maman… A plus, les gars !"

Ils se séparèrent d'un signe de la main, et Irvine et Squall se mirent en route pour le bâtiment qui les concernaient, à savoir celui des langues vivantes, accessoirement aussi celui des études sociales. Ils restèrent silencieux tout le trajet durant, observant ce nouveau paysage qui leur servirait désormais de lieu commun. Il était clair que cela leur changeait radicalement du lycée. Les groupes de personnes étaient bien plus variés, certaines étalant sans retenu leurs goûts sur leur look, d'autres affichaient des excentricités qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu lieu de voir auparavant dans un milieu scolaire. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le hall, ils s'aperçurent que les bâtiments même n'avaient rien à voir. A vrai dire, ils se sentaient pas mal désorientés. Heureusement, ils repérèrent une carte de l'édifice qui trônait à l'entrée d'un large couloir.

"License d'espagnol, c'est ça ?" demanda Squall, brisant leur mutisme respectif.

"Yep, et j'ai repéré mon amphi", répondit Irvine avec un sourire. "Toujours en Anglais toi, non ? Je pensais que tu prendrais Philosophie."

"Hm, en option, sûrement… Ah, repéré aussi."

"On n'est peut-être plus dans la même classe après cinq années consécutives, mais on est dans le même secteur du campus", annonça alors le cow-boy en se tournant vers lui, comme pour se réconforter.

"Oui. C'est vrai", répondit pensivement Leonhart, marquant un silence. "Bon, eh bien…"

"A plus tard !" acheva son vis-à-vis en santiag.

Leur rencontre avec les deux filles en début d'après-midi fut presque hystérique. Selphie était deux fois plus énergique que d'habitude et Linoa rayonnait de bonne humeur, le teint rosé. Ce fut ainsi qu'il apprit que la petite brunette à ressort avait hâte de partager sa créativité au département d'arts plastiques -il ne fallait pas en attendre plus de la part d'une désintéressée des cours qui les passait à dessiner fichtrement bien et à imaginer des maquettes. Sans grande surprise, Heartilly s'était orientée dans la littérature, sans projet d'avenir cependant, ce qui le réconforta. A compter de ce jour, les autres passèrent à une vitesse accélérée, et deux semaines s'écoulèrent ainsi. Squall prit ses repères, s'habitua un peu plus difficilement à son nouveau train de vie. Les heures de ses cours se révélaient parfois anarchiques sur son emploi du temps, et il avait toujours un peu du mal à se faire à toutes ces heures de libre entre certains enseignements.

Lorsqu'il rentra à son studio un vendredi soir, vers la mi-septembre donc, il était heureux que la semaine soit terminée. Il posa son sac sans délicatesse sur sa chaise de bureau, et émit un faible bougonnement. Quelque chose se frotta contre ses mollets, accompagné d'un doux ronron.

"B'soir Prunie", grogna-t-il en la caressant deux trois fois. "Tu as faim, je sais. Moi aussi."

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre. Le ciel était entre chien et loup, mais surtout, très couvert. Il était presque certain qu'il allait pleuvoir cette nuit, et cette pensée l'amena à sa petite cuisine avec plus d'enthousiasme. Il n'avait pas la tête à se la casser à faire la cuisine. Il sortit de quoi faire deux croques-monsieur, et versa des croquettes dans la gamelle de sa petite protégée pendant qu'ils cuisaient. Lorsqu'ils furent près, il les fit glisser de la poêle à son assiette qu'il embarqua pour se mettre devant son ordinateur, décidé à ne rien faire d'intellectuel ou qui puisse solliciter son cerveau. Entre un vagabondage de deux sites internet, il alla ouvrir la fenêtre pour rafraîchir la petite pièce, ainsi qu'un paquet de marshmallow dans lequel il piochait négligemment de temps à autre. Sur les coups des onze heures, sa tête ne tenait plus face aux images numériques et n'aspirait qu'à aller se reposer sur un bon oreiller.

Bâillant comme un vieux lion, il porta ses pas dans sa petite salle de bain, se brossa paresseusement les dents, et se déshabilla rapidement sur le chemin qui le ramenait à sa chambre, ne revêtant que son bas de pyjama comme il le faisait souvent lorsque l'hiver n'était pas de saison. Prunie semblait comprendre ce qu'il se passait puisqu'elle alla faire sa toilette sur son pelage écaille de tortue dans son petit panier dodu, tourna deux ou trois fois dedans pour trouver enfin une position qui lui semblait la plus confortable et le contempla une dernière fois de ses petits yeux ronds émeraude, fourrant ensuite sa tête entre ses pattes. Fenêtre dans le dos, Squall éteignit sa lampe de chevet après l'avoir observée faire toute ses petites affaires, et s'endormit, enserrant son traversin.

Son sommeil fut de courte durée. La pluie tombait fort sur les toits, résonnant comme un arrière-fond sonore. Alors qu'une impression de déjà-vu l'envahissait progressivement, ses yeux virevoltèrent en pleine nuit, à en juger l'obscurité qui gouvernait toujours sa chambre. La différence avec celle qu'il avait chez Laguna, c'est qu'elle était bien moins à l'abri de tout faisceau de lumière en provenance des rues, même si l'agencement des toits à côté l'éloignait d'une distance conséquente d'un premier lampadaire. Mais il était certain que quelque chose lui faisait de l'ombre, parmi la noirceur environnante Sa stratégie fut la même qu'en Avril dernier: ne pas bouger. Mais il avait une aide de poids cette fois-ci, car le félin était à portée de vue, il n'avait qu'à lever les yeux. D'ailleurs, que diable faisait-elle, s'était-elle carapatée aussitôt ? S'apprêtait-elle à bondir en fourbe ? Squall fut partagé entre la déception et la perplexité lorsqu'il la scruta du regard. Elle regardait presque en sa direction, ses orbes brillant à demi, l'air apaisé.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'il réalisa. Presque en sa direction ? Sans crier gare, ni savoir ce qu'il faisait, le brunet se redressa aussitôt dans son lit, le souffle court. L'effet fut escompté. Une sourde et vive respiration de surprise retentit à pas même trente centimètres de lui, et l'ombre, prise d'effarement brusque, trébucha vers l'arrière tandis que son corps tomba au sol.

"Miaïe!" se plaignit-elle à demi-voix.

Prunie observait désormais la scène avec intérêt, redressant la tête par curiosité.

_Miaïe ?_

Le cerveau du jeune adulte avait déjà fait ses valises. D'un geste incertain, il tâtonna d'une main sa lampe de chevet dont il parvint à atteindre l'interrupteur et appuya dessus. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'ébahissement.

Au sol, se massant le coude, il se tenait un homme, sans doute dans la même tranche d'âge que lui. Il portait des bottes noires à petit talon dans lesquelles il avait fait rentrer le bas d'un pantalon évasé d'un pourpre foncé. Du reste, il ne pouvait pas voir grand-chose, son corps était recouvert d'une large cape disposant d'un grand capuchon, lequel était tombé sur ses épaules durant sa chute. Ainsi, Squall put distinguer un fin visage aux pâles sourcils quelque peu froncés, les yeux baissés. Ses cheveux étaient d'un blond pur et le brun ne sut dire s'il pouvait correctement approuver qu'ils étaient mi-long tant la plupart des mèches défiaient avec superbe la gravité, sans toucher ses épaules. Deux mèches plus importantes encadraient son joli visage, mais surtout et le plus inaccoutumé dans cette étrange personne, deux oreilles de chat dépassaient de sa chevelure mordorée.

Squall referma illico sa bouche qu'il sentait entrouverte lorsque deux orbes céruléennes et confuses se plantèrent dans les siennes d'acier. Un malaise s'installa entre les deux hommes, ce qui contrariait Leonhart, parce que c'était quand même ce type, aussi séduisant qu'il pouvait être, qui s'était introduit par effraction chez lui. Et, oh, ce qu'il avait pris pour il ne savait pas trop quoi dessous la cape s'avérait être une queue féline, d'une teinte crème comme les oreilles. Lassée de ce silence que personne ne semblait décidé à rompre, Prunie quitta son panier et alla se frotter contre le nouveau venu qui l'attirait beaucoup et qui n'avait toujours pas bougé depuis que son arrière-train avait rencontré le parquet. Le brun n'arrivait pas à croire à ce qu'il allait prononcer d'une voix étonnamment modérée.

"Je… mon nom est Squall".

L'individu haussa légèrement les sourcils, prudent, puis consentit à lui répondre, d'un ton beaucoup plus flegmatique.

"Cloud."

* * *

><p>Yeeha. Hyne que c'était viril comme première rencontre. Maintenant que le cadre est planté, ça risque de devenir bien plus intéressant (ben c'est quand même du SquallCloud à la base, quoi xD). C'est marrant parce que moi qui suis une fan du Squalline, mon pauvre petit Irvine n'a pas fini de souffrir, dans cette fic ='D C'aurait été marrant que Laguna lui court après aussi, mais arf x). C'est du vécu la série L, ouais, même si ça fait déjà un an. Une petite pensée pour tous les tarés lettrés. u.u

Lexique espagnol!, chaparreras, c'est en cuir et c'est ce que mettent les cow-boy par-dessus leur pantalon (raccourci en chaps pour l'équitation) Ouais, vous savez, le truc qui peut être méga sexy quand on porte pas le pantalon en dessous. _En celo_: en chaleur, _guapo_: mon beau, je crois qu'on a tout. Désolée pour ceux qui ne comprendront pas les références un peu geek (que toutes celles qui aiment Raphaël dans Soul Calibur lèvent la main \o/), les phrases en italique au beau milieu sont dérivées de Mario et Pokémon.

A suivre! See ya~ :3


	2. Entre chat et lion

**Titre**: Avec toute la fierté d'un homme

**Auteur**: Lenaleskapouet

**Genre**: Romance/Humour/Surnaturel - AU -

**Pairing**: Squallipoo/Cloudinouchet

**Rating**: Miaou

**Disclaimer**: Quand je pense que je rajoute cette ligne chaque fois pour écrire des conneries dedans. Toutes, en fait. Mais comme je suis en manque d'imagination, je balancerais un simple 'SquareSoft'. Comme ça. Eh ouais. Et puis je me fais pas de fric non plus sur ça. Parce que j'aime autant vous dire que je serais alors constamment à découvert, avec une irrégularité pareille.

**Notes**: Moi je dis qu'à raison d'un chapitre tous les 4 mois, cette fic sera intemporelle. Vous pourriez même dire à vos petits-enfants que vous suivez toujours une fic yaoi, si vous êtes pas mort d'ennui avant. Si c'est pas la grande classe. 8D Merci de tout cœur pour vos reviews les filles, ainsi que de vôtre attention, lectrices anonymes :3 Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre II - Entre Chat et Lion<strong>

_" Relax, take it easy, for there is nothing that we can do  
>Relax, take it easy, blame it on me or blame it on you."<br>(Mika - Relax)  
><em>

Prunie fermait les yeux de contentement, menton tendu, désormais dans les bras de cet individu qui n'avait visiblement pas l'air de vouloir continuer la causette après s'être présenté -dit son nom, plus précisément. En temps normal, cette attitude aurait été fabuleuse à recevoir d'un point de vue squallien. Mais à l'instant présent, fallait pas pousser Prunie dans les orties non plus. Un détail lui revint subitement en mémoire, comme un rapprochement fait soudain dans son cerveau. Et alors, pour la deuxième fois en une soirée, Squall réengagea la conversation. Ce qui annonçait au moins de la grêle pour demain.

"Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu viens dans ma chambre, n'est-ce pas…?" prononça-t-il perplexe, comprenant peu à peu.

_Bien joué. Ça ne sonne pas plan drague pour un sou. _

L'interpellé l'examina distraitement, les yeux dans le vague comme en proie à une quelconque réflexion, puis retourna son attention sur la petite chatte, songeur.

"Ah, ça expliquerait un détail ou deux, oui…"

L'étudiant réprima un grognement. Est-ce que ses amis avaient autant envie de le secouer lorsqu'il répondait aussi brièvement, qu'il en avait envie là, maintenant, avec ce drôle de blondinet ? Parce que c'était foutrement tentant. Quoique cet homme était si peu moche que n'importe qui pourrait avoir envie de lui sauter dessus, pour cette raison ou pour une autre. Hum. Non mais… c'est vrai, quoi. Objectivement. Enfin.

La différence, c'était que Squall ne s'invitait par surprise dans la chambre d'autrui la nuit. Déjà qu'en plein jour et cordialement invité, c'était pas gagné…

Aussi, devant l'air profondément dubitatif (et limite assassin) du jeune homme en bas de pyjama, Cloud se releva, le félin toujours dans les bras -ce qui n'allait décidément pas pour plaire au propriétaire de ce dernier- dans l'intention de s'expliquer, un peu. Sur ses lèvres pleines, un léger sourire un peu trop narquois mit Squall sur ses gardes quant au ton de la réponse.

"Tu dois être le seul à des kilomètres à la ronde dont les chambres sentent le cuir et le marshmallow."

_Mais je t'emmerde._

"Hmpf."

Les deux hommes se jaugèrent du regard un bref instant, puis le blond détourna son regard vers la fenêtre, où la pluie, indiscernable pour des yeux humains par cette obscurité, continuait de tomber, pensif.

"Tu ne fermes jamais les volets ?"

Le Lion haussa un sourcil. Sa voix était plus douce, presque ingénue. La réflexion aurait pu s'interpréter comme un reproche, mais sonnait plutôt comme une invitation à la discussion.

"Non. Peut-être en hiver. On ne sait jamais. Des fois qu'un type moitié-chat veuille se taper l'incruste chez moi."

Le blond étouffa un rire d'auto-dérision et Squall crut voir une expression d'excuse se peindre sur son pâle visage.

"Hm, le moins que je puisse faire serait de te fournir des explications. Et des excuses, je l'admet."

Il s'avança de quelques pas et se pencha pour déposer Prunie sur le lit. Sans avoir trop l'air de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, elle finit néanmoins par remonter le long du drap afin d'y chercher la main de son protecteur. Mais l'égo de celui-ci avait pris un tel coup qu'à peine elle fut à portée de main, elle se retrouva aussitôt posée sur le sol, négligemment prise sous le ventre. Boudeuse, elle alla regagner son panier sans jeter le moindre regard derrière elle. L'invité fit son possible pour ne pas paraître amusé par la situation alors que deux orbes d'acier étaient rivées sur lui, comme l'air de dire _"Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé si tu n'avais pas été là."_

"Et donc ?" rappela le brun d'un ton fort réprobateur.

"Err. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'aime beaucoup sortir quand il pleut à verse. Ça rend la ville très jolie, vue d'en haut. Mais les poils trempés, c'est pire que du cuir qui ne respire pas."

"J'imagine vaguement…"

Cloud lui sourit légèrement, d'une façon très affable ceci dit, compatissant. Squall se sentit déstabilisé quelques secondes.

"Je finis par m'arrêter sous l'embrasure d'une fenêtre dans ce genre de cas. Je ne rentre jamais. Ou presque. Les gens sensés se servent de leurs volets, la nuit tombée. Désolé."

Squall s'apprêtait à réagir caustiquement, mais il n'y avait aucune moquerie dans sa voix, comme s'il était satisfait que le jeune étudiant ne fasse pas parti de ces gens épouvantablement normaux. Le brunet rengaina donc à contrecœur son regard noir. Cet homme l'intriguait de plus en plus, et ce fait-même l'intriguait au plus haut point. Il n'avait jamais ressenti autant de curiosité, de désir d'en connaître davantage sur une personne, encore moins en un si court laps de temps. Certes, il était impossible de se mentir, ses formes inhabituelles pour un corps humain devaient y jouer pour quelque chose. Mais il y avait plus, tellement plus encore sur quoi il ne pouvait mettre de mots. Une véritable attraction naissait en lui sans qu'il n'y prenne garde. Ils avaient l'air si semblables l'un l'autre…

Et pour la première fois depuis son intrusion, l'homme félin le regarda pleinement dans les yeux, sans plus fuir. Le brun déglutit, fronça les sourcils. Il se sentait subitement passer aux rayons x, comme mis à nu -ce qui était pourtant assez loin d'être le cas, outre le fait qu'il ne portait rien en haut. Si bien que malgré tout, un instant, il hésita même stupidement à ramener ses draps sur lui avant de se reprendre. Le manque d'animosité ou de sentiments désagréables dans son regard d'azur le secouait d'autant plus. C'était comme si Cloud se rendait enfin entièrement compte de sa personne, de son entité humaine. En y réfléchissant davantage, c'était peut-être ces yeux profondément bleus qui le déshabillaient sans effort. Ses pensées divaguèrent un instant, dérivant sur deux formes qui se distinguaient parmi ces cheveux fous et platinés.

Des oreilles de chat. C'était pour le moins… insolite. Il n'y avait rien à faire, un tel détail, une fois fixé, ne le rendait que définitivement mignon, point. Elles trahissaient par ailleurs très bien la perplexité et l'état d'hésitation de leur propriétaire, à en juger l'orientation qu'elles avaient prises à l'instant présent. Le jeune adulte descendit son regard sur la queue animale qui remuait dans un balancement à peu près régulier sous la cape sombre. C'était injuste, qu'un humain puisse avoir les attributs des félins qu'il chérissait tant. Absolument pas fair-play. Une menace à la misanthropie, ni plus ni moins.

Toujours était-il que Cloud eut l'air de comprendre ce qui captivait les prunelles orageuses puisque celles-ci lui lancèrent presque un regard de reproche lorsqu'il cessa de la remuer, ce qui le fit sourire avec une expression de victoire peu contenue. Qui était véritablement à moitié chat dans l'histoire, pensa-t-il…

_Et merde, grillé._

Quelque peu gêné, Squall dévia sa tête sur le côté, peu enclin à laisser gagner une fois de plus ce bellâtre embotté, mais loin de savoir hélas qu'il n'était pas au bout de ses peines. Un bruit de plastique défroissé retentit à ses oreilles et il sut que le mal était déjà fait. Une guimauve qu'il ne pourra jamais manger. Ce type décidément se plaisait à enfreindre tout ce qui le concernait. _Son _studio. _Son _paquet.

"Pourquoi ma chambre, à deux reprises ?"

"Pourquoi pas" répondit son vis-à-vis en se léchant les doigts.

Il allait vraiment le tuer.

Seulement, en deux temps trois mouvements, le blond s'assit gracieusement sur le rebord du lit tout près de lui, en moins de temps qu'il ne lui aurait fallu pour dire "Moomba". Les bras tendus, les mains posées sur ses poignets, Cloud lui faisait maintenant entièrement face, de beaucoup trop près à son goût. Fidèle à lui-même, Leonhart releva le défi et ne plissa pas des yeux, fixant sombrement son assaillant dans l'attente d'une réponse, et ce quelque soit la légère situation d'infériorité (trois fois rien) dans laquelle il se trouvait et qui ne lui plaisait… finalement quand même à moitié, et c'était déjà une moitié de trop à son goût.

_Son _lit.

"Et si je te dis que tu m'intéresses ?" l'interrogea Cloud d'un ton détaché.

"… Haha. C'est une blague ?"

Pour toute réponse, Squall cru se voir dans un miroir tant l'expression de son vis-à-vis ressemblait à la sienne les trois quart du temps. Impassible, grave, et bien loin du ton de la plaisanterie. Le pied, quoi. Alors le brun soupira, et se pinça l'arrête du nez tout en fermant les yeux. Cette histoire ne rimait à rien. Et dire qu'une heure plus tôt il était encore en train de dormir.

"Tu ne connais rien de moi c'est stu— "

"Assez pour affirmer que tu étais en terminale littéraire au lycée Rufus Shinra, que tu aimes les marshmallows et les jeux vidéos, que tu fais un parfait sociopathe, que tu aimes malgré tout les boules de poil qui ronronnent, et que tu n'es très probablement pas hétéro", le coupa tranquillement le demi-félin.

"Que… quoi ?"

_Ces quoi ces clichés sur le cuir encore…_

"Le drapeau arc-en-ciel. Accroché en haut de ton bureau. 'I can't think straight '."

_Qu'on me rappelle de ne plus jamais sympathiser avec une communauté… _

"Reste que je ne connais rien de toi…"

Les oreilles animales de Cloud se redressèrent soudain avec enthousiasme. Son visage s'adoucit et ses yeux se rétrécirent, brillants.

_La double-personnalité de ce type est effrayante._

"Alors ça peut s'arranger."

Ce disant, il se pencha davantage et sans effort, ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles du plus jeune, les épousant parfaitement. Un baiser farouche et léger, un goût délicieusement sucré sur les lèvres. Celles-ci se mouvaient doucement sur celles du brunet, bien trop surpris d'abord pour réagir. Ses mains se calèrent sur les hanches nues, les caressant du bout des doigts, provoquant des frissons qui n'étaient pas dû au froid. Ses paupières étaient closes, révélant ses longs cils immaculés, et Squall consentit à l'imiter, définitivement bien dans l'ambiance. Ce fut lorsque le post-adolescent, plus ou moins à jour dans les évènements, commença à son tour à bouger ses lèvres par instinct que Cloud se retira alors, non sans avoir avant dardé sa langue et lapé gentiment les lippes du lion. Frustration, bonsoir.

Squall ne savait pas quoi penser. Il se demandait même s'il n'en avait pas perdu la capacité. Il tenta de se résumer la situation; ce qui s'était introduit une fois dans sa chambre un jour de pluie s'avérait être un jeune homme aux gènes de chat bougrement canon et lequel venait tout juste de l'embrasser.

… absolument surréaliste. Même son père n'en inventait pas des comme ça.

Entretemps le blondin, de sous sa grande cape, avait déjà sorti un petit portefeuille de sa poche, duquel il en retira une petite carte de visite pour enfin la lui tendre. Toujours un peu sonné, Squall hésita un bref moment, puis accepta par la prendre. Dessus, on pouvait lire "Animalerie du Chat peau de paille, 78 rue de la Forêt Endormie".

"Je travaille là-bas. Passe quand tu veux", expliqua le plus âgé.

_Rêve._

Mais le brun n'eut de toute façon pas le temps de lui répondre que Cloud s'était déjà levé du lit et avait bondi vers le rebord de la fenêtre, se métamorphosant au passage. Le jeune homme, dont il ne restait plus qu'un agile et fin chat d'un beige clair, fixa Leonhart de ses yeux éclatants. Ses moustaches se redressèrent un peu pour dessiner un timide sourire sur ses babines. Trois secondes après, il avait déjà disparu. Et le balafré en bas de pyjama, toujours en plantage intensif, n'éteignit sa lampe de chevet que bien après. Le lendemain, Prunie lui faisait toujours la tête.

**\ \ \**

"Squall ! Tu es en retard, tío. Lin a déjà eu le temps d'arriver."

"Linoa ?"

A sa porte d'entrée, Irvine paraissait véritablement partagé entre la gêne et la satisfaction. Une main sur un coin de sa bouche, laquelle un sourire espiègle s'était déjà dessiné dessus, il se rapprocha et se pencha vers son meilleur ami comme le ferait une colporteuse de ragot en quête d'intimité auditive.

"Elle m'a dit qu'on lui manquait beaucoup, nous et ce temps qu'on passait fourrés ensemble au lycée, ce que je comprend bien sûr, je sais qu'on arrive difficilement à se passer de moi, regarde-toi -non mais je veux dire, sérieusement. Et puis ta gueule d'ange mettrait n'importe qui en cure de désintox pour peu qu'on ne soit pas mort avant, bien entendu. Mais, entre nous, elle m'avait l'air bien plus excitée à l'idée de te revoir _toi _en ce beau mercredi après-midi, muchacho."

"Arrête un peu ton cirque" soupira Squall en levant les yeux au ciel. Il le poussa vers l'arrière d'une main sur sa poitrine. "C'était en cinquième, ça. Elle est comme une petite sœur depuis. Et tu le sais."

"L'inceste ne dérange pas tout le monde" proposa le cow-boy en intense réflexion, la main plaquée sur sa bouche désormais. "Ah-ah-ah, pas taper !"

Le brun était sur le point de riposter d'une phrase cinglante mais une voix en arrière-fond le coupa.

"Irvy ! Fais-le rentrer, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? L'étrenne des facteurs ?"

L'interpellé jeta un regard malicieux à son invité.

"Qu'est-ce que je te disais ? …Dis, tu me vends un calendrier ? Une pose différente à chaque mois, Squall en bikini pour Août, Squall en— "

"Elle a raison. Je suis à deux doigts de partir, si tu me laisses sur le perron, _cabrón._" interrompit le Lion d'un ton menaçant.

Mais cela n'eut pour effet que de renforcer le sourire de Kinnéas, devenu bien plus sincère. Et comme à leur habitude, ses yeux le regardèrent une fois encore de cette façon qu'Irvine ne réservait qu'à lui. De sa mémoire, jamais Squall n'avait vu Irvine se comporter d'une telle façon avec une moindre fille, en supposant qu'il ait toujours été présent quand le châtain bouclé jouait de ses charmes, ce qui était sûrement loin d'être le cas. Cela l'avait toujours un peu intrigué d'ailleurs, car il était forcé de reconnaître que ça aurait de quoi fonctionner avec elles, pourtant. Depuis quand Irvine n'était-il pas sorti avec quelqu'un, au fait ? Pas très loin de quatre ans, à sa connaissance. Il perdait son temps à rester avec un type comme _lui_, meilleur ami ou pas, pensa t-il réellement. Cet idiot, qui avait bien du charme et de l'attention à revendre, n'en démordait toujours pas, depuis le temps que cela durait. Un peu plus de quatre ans.

Soudainement, Leonhart regarda ailleurs, les joues tout à coup rosies. Cet idiot…

Un tel changement d'attitude ne put échapper à son vis-à-vis. Pour tout dire, le cow-boy se retrouva entièrement désarçonné. Simultanément, il lui en voulut de lui offrir un tel visage à un si mauvais moment. Car dans la maisonnée, une jeune fille aux cheveux corbeaux devait sérieusement s'impatienter.

"Hé bien ? Tu connais le chemin, pourtant !" se hâta d'ajouter Irvine en se mettant dans son dos pour le pousser vers l'intérieur, le faisant grogner au passage. "Oh, on ne me le fait plus à moi, le coup du grunyuh."

"Squall ! Je suis tellement contente de te revoir !" l'accueillit Linoa dans la cuisine en se jetant à son cou.

"Ca ne fait pas plus de trois semaines" taquina le maître des lieux.

"Pfuh, parle pour toi. Et j'avais envie de te voir toi aussi, qu'est-ce que tu crois, ingrat" lui tira t-elle la langue, pas pour très longtemps puisqu'elle le gratifia d'un sourire avenant ensuite. Enfin, elle réagit et desserra sa prise. "Oups, je suis désolée Squally, j'y suis peut-être allée trop fort. Pardon."

"Non, non…" assura le-dit Squally en se massant la gorge cela-dit.

"Hun, je suis désolée de m'incruster comme ça dans votre réunion de garçon… mais ces trois derniers jours, j'ai vraiment été prise de nostalgie et d'un grand sentiment de manque, c'était… "

La jeune Heartilly semblait désormais presque effrayée de quelque chose, mais aussi terriblement peinée. Ce qui acheva l'incompréhension grandissante des deux hommes fut son subit grand sourire adorablement embarrassé qui succéda, et toute trace de tristesse fut aussitôt balayée. Ou plutôt enterrée.

"Flippant", souffla Irvine.

_Vous l'êtes tous les deux, si tu veux mon avis._

"Aw, Lin-chérie" reprit-il d'un ton bien plus jovial et compatissant, "Cesse de te faire du mouron comme ça, je t'ai déjà dit que tu ne dérangeais pas. Tu ne t'excusais pas pour si peu, l'an dernier, hé ?" fit-il en lui pinçant gentiment les joues. "Ca n'était pas une question" s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter en la voyant sur le point de continuer dans sa lancée.

"Je vais faire du thé, proposa-t-elle alors. "Squall, café ?"

"Du thé ira. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi."

"Quoi ?" faillit s'étrangler Irvine, les yeux ronds. "Tu dérailles, loco… Tu es fiévreux ? Tu veux que je vérifie si tu vas bien ?" chuchota-t-il à l'adresse de l'habituel consommateur de café.

Mais Linoa avait déjà acquiescé d'un grand sourire et elle alla vers la bouilloire d'un pas allègre, tandis que Squall ne put entièrement étouffer un pouffement de rire face à l'état choqué de son meilleur ami. Juste pour ça, il remerciait son esprit de contradiction. Ça payait bien trop pour pouvoir s'en passer.

"Euh… Lin… J'ai pas de sachet de plante à eau chaude."

"Tu crois que je suis venue non-équipée ? Je sais que tu as une faiblesse pour le parfum Andalousie, sinon j'ai pris de l'orange-cannelle."

"Diabolique. Flippante _et_ diabolique" en conclut l'étudiant hispanique dans un souffle en allant chercher des tasses et des biscuits.

Les trois amis passèrent ainsi tout leur mercredi après-midi dans un goût de bon vieux temps qu'ils prenaient plaisir à retrouver bien qu'il n'ai pas été si ancien. Les deux garçons purent mieux comprendre ce que Linoa voulait dire par "avoir l'impression que rien n'avait changé". Cela avait quelque chose de réconfortant. Et pour tout dire, Irvine n'aurait jamais pu admettre combien il avait pu avoir peur de perdre contact avec son plus proche ami. Pas qu'il ne doutait de son amitié, mais c'était de Squall dont il s'agissait malgré tout et si le jeune Kinnéas pouvait se montrer très sûr de lui, il était en revanche parfois en proie à de sérieux accès de sous-estime lorsqu'il était question de ce sujet. Ces derniers temps plus qu'auparavant. Les choses restaient ineffables mais cela ne pourrait pas durer encore très longtemps…

"D'ailleurs, comment vont les autres ?" s'enquit une Linoa à moitié affalée sur le bras gauche de Squall.

"Selphie mourait d'envie de venir mais elle était déjà prise pour un rendez-vous avec son groupe de projet artistique, tu connais sa sociabilité. Zell, je t'avoue ne pas en entendre beaucoup parler, j'en conclus que les calculs scientifiques l'ont dévoré" commenta Irvine, confortablement calé dans son pouf. "Quant à Quistis, je dois avouer que je n'en sais trop rien…"

"Elle va bien. Un peu à cran, mais on a prévu de déjeuner ensemble demain" compléta d'un ton vague mais positif le brun aux yeux cobalt.

"Oh, c'est une bonne nouvelle alors. La pauvre, je sais bien qu'elle est studieuse, mais le Droit, ça n'a pas l'air de tout repos…"

_Vous ne comprenez pas que vous avez si peur de la déranger dans son travail qu'elle s'en sent esseulée… _

"On devrait s'organiser un truc tous ensemble d'ici les vacances d'automne", proposa songeusement le châtain. "On est jeunes bordel, on va pas se terrer dans notre coin sous prétexte qu'on a un avenir plus ou moins loin à se forger. … bon, forcément dit comme ça, ça fait irresponsable."

"Non, non, tu dois avoir raison" hocha la brunette de la tête. Elle bâilla poliment d'une main, étirant néanmoins son autre bras qui rentra en contact avec le torse de Squall. "En attendant, moi je ferais mieux d'y aller, il me reste encore un texte à analyser. Et mon père le sait. L'inconvénient de ne pas vivre seul, héhé."

Elle se redressa, se leva de la petite ottomane à deux places et frotta sa longue jupe pour la débarrasser de ses mauvais plis. En relevant les yeux sur la place où elle était précédemment assise -comprendre élégamment vautrée-, elle distingua un petit rectangle de papier qui était en équilibre plus que précaire entre le bord de la poche de Leonhart et le siège de la causeuse.

"Oh, qu'est-ce que c'est ?" s'exclama-t-elle d'une question rhétorique puisqu'elle se saisit de la carte au même moment. "Animalerie ?"

_Hahaha. "Tu ne devineras jamais, écoute, l'autre soir…". Bien sûr. Entièrement envisageable._

"Hn. Prunie boude. Et ce depuis cinq jours. _La faute à qui._ J'ai eu ça je ne sais plus où. _Après m'être fait embrassé… _Je pensais lui trouver quelque chose qui puisse lui faire plaisir. _Tout cela m'a l'air d'une gigantesque manipulation._"

Irvine se manifesta tout à coup.

"Squall, tes orei…" dit-il sur un air d'appréhension.

"AAAHW, c'est trop migno-ooon !" le coupa déjà la jeune Heartilly avec un enthousiasme démesuré. "Dis-lui bonjour de ma part, ça suffira peut-être, qui sait" pouffa-t-elle. "Ouch, il est déjà six heures passées, flûte. Irvy, merci encore, c'était très gentil de ta part. Ca m'a vraiment fait plaisir de vous revoir -où est mon foulard ? Ah, merci !"

Les deux garçons l'accompagnèrent jusqu'à la porte d'entrée dans la cuisine.

"Ah, vous êtes trop adorables. A très bientôt j'espère, et bon courage pour la fin de la semaine !" les salua-t-elle d'un beau et grand sourire en faisant au-revoir de la main d'une façon mignonne.

"Hasta luego, Lin", répondit chaleureusement Irvine en la regardant partir jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit hors de vue.

Enfin alors, il ferma sa porte et se tourna vers son dernier invité, lequel s'était appuyé contre son plan de travail. Il n'avait pas l'air de se rendre compte de la pose dans laquelle il s'était mise, apparemment. Mais elle le torturait tant elle le rendait attirant. Il toussa un peu pour se remettre les esprits en ordre.

"Prunie te fait la tête ? Qué demonios ? Aurais-tu confondu ses Friskies avec des Breekies ? Ou bien Linie serait tombée dans le subterfuge du rencard déguisé ?" le charria-t-il allégrement en passant une main dans sa queue de cheval.

… _Euh…_

"Je crois qu'elle s'est sentie négligée ces derniers temps…" fut la seule chose éclair que trouva à dire le brunet.

"Moi aussi je me sens négligé" joua le cowboy sur un ton plaintif, croisant les bras alors que son visage avait pris une moue enfantine.

"Et qu'est-ce qu'il te faudrait à toi, pour remédier à cela ?" dérida le Lion comme rarement cela lui prenait, un sourire faible mais charmant aux lèvres.

Il s'en voulut sur le champs. La façon mystérieuse avec laquelle le regardait Irvine n'avait plus rien de la plaisanterie et fit installer un silence bien incommode. Squall ne sut ni quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Le jeune Kinnéas dut s'en douter, puisqu'au bout d'une vingtaine de secondes, il soupira sur un petit rire nerveux et finit par reprendre sa contenance, son rôle de meilleur pote taquin. Et le brunet tenta de reprendre le sien, qu'il ne saurait décrire.

"Je… crois que je vais y aller aussi" déclara-t-il sur un ton assuré malgré son état quelque peu troublé, tout en enfilant sa veste à col en fourrure qui reposait sur le dossier d'une chaise.

"Entendu… On se revoit vite, hein ? Qu'on se fasse une partie virile, ou n'importe quoi d'autre, je m'en fiche. Parce que sinon, je vais devoir me retrouver à squatter chez ton père pour un adversaire potable aux manettes…"

_Pour faire n'importe quoi d'autre chez mon père aussi ?_

"Comme tu veux", accepta Squall, avenant.

Son vis-à-vis lui ouvrit la porte et lui adressa un de ses plus chaleureux sourires lorsqu'il fut dans le couloir.

"Tiens, tu oublies ça" dit Irvine en lui tendant la carte de visite. "Quoiqu'il se soit passé, j'espère que ton petit bout de femme cessera de te faire la tête !" fit-il dans un clin d'œil complice.

Arrivé au bas de l'immeuble, Squall examina distraitement le bout de papier un peu froissé qu'il tenait encore dans la main.

_Il est absolument hors de question que j'y mette les pieds._

**\**\****\****

En haut de sa tête, clouté sur le mur de brique, trônait la petite plaquette sur laquelle "Rue de la Forêt Endormie" était gravé. Il s'était passé une semaine et tout juste depuis que ce type qu'il-aille-se-faire-voir-lui-et-son-sex-appeal dont il n'arrêtait pas de penser (par pure appréhension, quoi d'autre) avait fait une violation de son domicile et tout le bazar qui s'était ensuit. Une semaine sonnait trop rond à son goût, aussi avait-il préféré venir un jour après, soit un samedi, et à dix minutes de l'heure de fermeture de surcroît. Non, Squall Leonhart n'aime pas faire chier son monde. C'est une illusion d'optique. La raison de cette décision tenait aussi de la réduction de foule qu'il supposait à une heure pareille. Et… c'était plus ou moins judicieux.

Le mois de Septembre offrait un été indien jusqu'à la fin, et il y avait plus de personnes dehors qu'il n'aurait cru, ce qui s'appliquait également à la rue plus tranquille que ses comparses dans laquelle il se trouvait. De loin, à une centaine de mètre, il distinguait l'échoppe qui affichait fièrement la silhouette d'un chat clair en guise d'enseigne. Avec plus ou moins de volonté dans ses pas, il s'en rapprocha lentement mais sûrement. Deux filles étaient agglutinées à la vitrine, gloussant et parlant tout bas. Elles n'avaient pas bougé d'un iota depuis qu'il avait mis les pieds dans cette rue, et visiblement, ce qu'il se trouvait derrière cette vitre avait l'air fort intéressant. Et mignon, à en juger leurs petits cris ravis.

Discrètement, il s'en rapprocha encore un peu plus, se collant à l'extrémité de la paroi de verre, jetant un coup d'œil à ce qui se trouvait exposé. Et, ahw. Un compartiment de taille moyenne et joliment agrémenté était disposé. Dedans, il y avait six tout petits moombas d'un roux vif, bien éveillés. L'un baillait allégrement tandis que trois de ses autres camarades cherchaient à mordiller la queue de l'autre. Un quatrième faisait le fou en sautant partout et enfin le dernier, assis bien de face, regardait les jeunes filles d'un air curieux. Il avait l'impression d'avoir six répliques animées de sa peluche préférée. Ne pas craquer.

Lorsqu'il se rendit compte de la présence du nouveau spectateur, le petit moomba inactif se leva, et se plaça devant lui, le fixant de ses yeux brillants en penchant sa tête sur le côté, intéressé. Puis il poussa de petits cris et Squall comprit qu'il prévenait ses semblables puisque deux autres le rejoignirent, posant leurs pattes avant sur la vitre, la frimousse joyeuse. Si sa bouche ne se rehaussa qu'à peine, ses yeux sourirent pleinement. Il craquait. Complètement.

"Ah, j'ai beau le regarder, je ne lui trouve aucun défaut. T'es difficile."

"Mais je n'ai jamais dit qu'il n'était pas mignon ! Il est même super canon."

"Maaais ?"

"Je sais pas, il lui manque un truc, une pointe de… un… un truc."

Squall releva la tête, interpellé par les messes basses qu'il entendait bien malgré lui. Il était en train de monopoliser l'attention de presque toutes les boules de fourrure, et maintenant qu'il y pensait, les adolescentes ne semblaient même pas avoir réagi.

"On le voit de loin, aussi…"

"Hmm, et puis c'est peut-être son travail de vendeur qui lui donne un air docile…"

"Quoi, tu veux qu'il te mette un de ses colliers en cuir, te tienne avec une laisse avec une cravache dans l'autre main ?"

"Oh oui !"

Elles éclatèrent de rire mais se calmèrent très vite, de crainte sûrement de se faire repérer.

_Mon dieu. J'aurais presque envie de lui rapporter les fantasmes qu'il suscite. Presque._

"J'y peux rien si je préfère les mauvais gar— psst ! … Oh, il fait sa toilette regarde, il est trop chou !"

L'étudiant estima qu'il avait assez perdu de temps. A cause des grandes affiches colorées et des présentoirs, il ne pouvait pas voir grand-chose de l'intérieur du magasin de là où il se trouvait -mais il supposait que les filles avaient trouvé le bon angle pour mater avec plus ou moins de discrétion. Alors il était grand temps de prendre le taureau par les cornes, ou le chat par la queue, peu importe. Il dépassa les groupies, les entendant jaser sur son passage avec un agacement notable. Au moment où il posa la main sur la poignée d'entrée, celle-ci s'ouvrit et une dernière cliente se tint devant lui, un petit sachet en main. Elle baissa les yeux aussitôt, les joues déjà rouges.

"Oh, ah, pardon, je suis désolée !" s'excusa-t-elle précipitamment.

Elle se déporta pour le laisser passer, mais il lui fit un signe galant de la main. Elle ne se fit pas prier deux fois et alla aussitôt rejoindre ses deux amies qui l'avaient attendues dehors. Les mêmes qui faisaient du lèche-vitrine vingt secondes auparavant. Les mêmes qui gloussaient en le regardant. Naturellement. _Et merde…_

Mais qu'à cela ne tienne. Ne se souciant plus du monde extérieur, il se décida à rentrer pour de bon, focalisé sur son objectif premier. Il n'entendait plus le caquètement des adolescentes, ne prêtait pas attention aux petits cris et piaillements d'animaux. Il faisait ça pour Prunie. Pas vrai ? … Bon, peut-être pas entièrement. Mais ce petit blondinet lui devait des explications, et il allait les avoir, foi de Leonhart.

A peine eut-il fermé la porte qu'une voix quelque peu familière s'éleva, d'abord nonchalante.

"Nous sommes désolés, mais le magasin est fermé."

Accoudé au comptoir, un jeune homme, tête penchée, était occupé à griffonner quelque chose près de la caisse enregistreuse. Il portait un long tablier vert pomme, un bandana de la même couleur dans ses cheveux fous et blonds, des pointes aplaties se hérissant sur le côté par-ci par-là. Cloud se redressa, une mèche rebelle affranchie du couvre-chef lui couvrant l'œil gauche, lui donnant involontairement un air délicieusement sauvageon.

"Mais je suppose que c'est ce que tu attendais", continua-t-il avec un petit sourire satisfait en coin, le fixant désormais.

Squall ne répondit rien, lui rendit néanmoins son sourire, le regard à la fois coquin et dangereux. Surtout dangereux. Le vendeur dut s'en apercevoir puisqu'il lâcha un petit soupir et se désintéressa de sa personne pour retirer ses gants. Simultanément, une longue queue animale se déroula dans son dos et les yeux du brunet perdirent de leur fougue. Le blondin relâcha le nœud de son tablier, se saisit d'une lavette et quitta son comptoir pour marcher en direction d'un rayonnage en arrière-boutique. Squall n'eut pas le temps de protester cependant contre le manque d'attention qu'on lui portait -un comble- car un éclair rouge attira son attention et un surprenant personnage haut en couleur fit son apparition.

C'était un vieil homme chauve mais doté d'une moustache fournie, drapé d'une sorte de long chiton pourpre sous lequel dépassait un haut orange. Il portait des lunettes un peu fumées, ce qui lui donnait un air de sage un peu fou mais qui n'atténuait rien de la sympathie naturelle de son visage. En revanche, ce qui contribuait à son excentricité et qui renforçait son aura mystérieuse fut ce drôle de ballon vert sur lequel il lévitait à une dizaine de centimètres du sol.

Il sourit très sincèrement lorsqu'il aperçut Squall. Derrière lui, une queue rousse et enflammée avait brillé un court instant avant de disparaitre dans le couloir qui se trouvait derrière.

"Tu dois être cette connaissance qui devait passer dont Cloud nous a parlé !" dit-il d'une voix claire et enjouée pour son âge. L'interpellé hocha la tête. "Entre mon garçon, suis-moi, il n'en aura pas pour long," invita-t-il chaleureusement.

Le brun lui emboîta le pas, n'ayant pas grand choix, mais avec la ferme intention d'avoir une franche discussion avec ce petit blond, blond qui ne le savait pas encore mais qui était déjà mort.

* * *

><p>Admirez la dernière phrase écrite toute en rime quoi x').<br>Je n'ai pas réussi à écrire ce chapitre comme je l'aurais voulu, seulement j'ai l'impression que je n'aurais pas pu l'écrire autrement et en moins maladroit, c'est assez frustrant. J'espère que ça ira mieux après.  
>Non, je suis pas du tout frustrée de ne plus avoir de cours d'Espagnol, c'est faux. Archi-faux. ;_; Pour les non-hispaniques, tío et muchacho veulent tous les deux dire "mec, type", genre "mon gars". Et je me devais de sortir un "Qué demonios" a.k.a "What the hell", mon devoir est accompli u.u Et d'ailleurs... la réplique "Tu dérailles, loco"... c'est d'un humour de très mauvais goût. XD Mais ça me démangeait trop, tchou-tchou.<p>

Squall fait tomber le monde entier à ses pieds. Mais que va t-il se passer dans la remise avec ce vieux barbu ? 8D (/tousse/ threesome ! /tousse/) Vous le saurez dans le prochain épisode, en avril prochain ! (... peut-être qu'avant, ce serait bien, quand même~~~). See ya!


End file.
